


What Did You Mean?

by LudoJudo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Hidden Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudoJudo/pseuds/LudoJudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Mark catch an elevator. Mark also admits something he's been hidding.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to ABC etc.

 

The argument continued on as Derek followed Mark into the empty elevator, the metal doors closing behind them.

"You stole Addison."

Mark scoffed, "I didn't steal Addison."

"You came to Seattle... You Came to Seattle..." Derek's voice rose, "You came to Seattle Grace!"

Mark shrugged off what Derek was saying. "It was a good opportunity."

"What do you want from me?" Derek said seriously.

There was silence. Mark looked at the man infront of him, the pain he'd caused etched on his friends face.

"Huh? What do you want from me!?" Derek repeated.

"I want you!" Mark shouted

"What?" Derek's brow furrowed trying to figure out what Mark had said.

Mark rubbed at his forehead wishing he could catch the escaped words, dig a hole and bury them.

"What did you say?" Derek repeated. Mark stared back, for once he was lost for words.

The ding of the elevator cutting the silence. Mark looked up to the top of the doors willing them to open. The white light of the hospital corridor began to creep through, Mark began to push at the doors making them go faster and escaped.

Derek tried to grab hold of Mark's sleeve, tried to pull him back to explain himself, but Mark yanked the white coat out of his grasp. Derek stepped out of the elevator and shouted after him "What did you mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
